


Los Juegos de la Vida

by Only_D



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, Lady Oscar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_D/pseuds/Only_D
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Versalles todo ocurriera en un Centro de Entrenamiento para deportistas de élite donde los jóvenes se preparan para las próximas Olimpiadas?. Anímense a leer esta historia del siglo XXI. Los personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda y son utilizados únicamente con fines recreativos.





	Los Juegos de la Vida

**Navidad**

* * *

 

Oscar realizó una rápida _embestida_ (1) y sonrió al ver como Víctor Girodelle ejecutaba un perfecto _passata sotto_ (2), se movió con elegancia y efectuó un _bloqueo a las seis_ (3). Lo conocía y no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el joven de ojos verdes estaba pensando en cómo sorprenderla. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar contraatacó ejecutando una _finta_ (4) y remató con una veloz _segunda intensión_ (5).

-¡Touché!- Oscar levantó el florete y miró al entrenador esperando la validación del punto.

-Combate para Jarjayes.

Víctor entregó su florete al asistente, se quitó la _careta_ (6) y sonrió mientras la colocaba bajo su brazo.

–Me alegra que no seas mi competencia.

La alta y delgada rubia, ya sin la careta de protección, movió la cabeza para que la pulcra coleta que sujetaba su larga cabellera rebotara contra sus hombros.

-Haces bien en alegrarte… jamás podrías ser el número uno si compitieras contra mí- sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Qué harás en las fiestas?- preguntó Girodelle mientras caminaban fuera de la pista.

-Entrenaré.

-Quizás debieras ir a casa y descansar antes de que comience el entrenamiento para las Olimpiadas.

Ambos detuvieron su caminar cuando llegaron al pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Siempre entreno de la misma forma - Oscar lo miró fríamente –Además, no son las primeras festividades que paso aquí…- levantó los hombros despreocupada.

Víctor la miró en silencio unos segundos, si quería invitarla a salir en los días de descanso iniciar una discusión no era la mejor manera de acercarse a ella.

-Tienes razón…- el _esgrimista_ sonrió de forma resplandeciente mientras soltaba su largo y ondulado cabello castaño para que cayera sobre sus hombros –También me quedaré en el centro… Quizás pudiéramos salir uno de esos días…

-¡Víctor!- una cantarina voz los interrumpió.

-Sofía…- el joven trató de disimular la desazón que sintió ante la interrupción. Saludó a la joven recién llegada con un beso en cada mejilla –Oscar, te presento a Sofía Von Fersen, ella y su hermano acaban de ingresar al _**INSEP(**_ 7)- presentó a la joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises que estaba de pie a su lado mirándolo con devoción –Estarán entrenando aquí durante algunos meses con el equipo sueco.

-Mucho gusto…- la chiquilla sonrió –Es un honor conocerte Françoise, coincidiremos en los entrenamientos de atletismo y espero aprender mucho de ti.

-Oscar, dime Oscar… y el gusto es mío…- extendió parcamente una mano para saludarla, miró inquieta a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, nunca se había sentido cómoda conociendo gente –Te veo después, me están esperando… hoy pretendo superar mi marca en el _puissance_ (8).

-¡Oh!... Es una lástima que Hans ya no esté en el campo, lo vi hace un momento y ya había finalizado su entrenamiento- interrumpió Sofía.

-¿Hans Von Fersen está aquí?- la voz de Oscar vibró ante la posibilidad de medirse con uno de los mejores exponentes de equitación.

-Sí, es mi hermano… ¿Se conocen?

-No… pero lo haremos- dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué Oscar y no Françoise?- preguntó Sofía mirando a Víctor una vez que la representante francesa del _Pentatlón_ (9) se alejó.

-Es una larga historia- suspiró –Algún día te la contaré.

-Es muy competitiva… -Sí… Lo es, es parte de la disciplina que el "General" le impuso desde que era una niña- contestó Víctor.

-¿El "General"? -Es el sobrenombre de su padre, él es uno de los mas importantes entrenadores del grupo olímpico Francés, para él la excelencia de Oscar es su meta personal- suspiró apesadumbrado, la compleja relación familiar de la joven deportista era conocida por todos en el centro, cada deportista de élite había sido testigo de los arduos entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida desde sus seis años.

**-o-o-o-**

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres un delicioso chocolate caliente?- Víctor le entregó a Oscar el té que había solicitado en el elegante Café de la Paix, vio cómo la mirada de su compañera permanecía impasible ante su comentario –Ya lo sé…- sonrió –No está permitido…

-Aún no se cómo me convenciste de acompañarte- la rubia miró impaciente su fino reloj de pulsera –A esta hora podría estar practicando _tiro_ (10) en lugar de estar sentada aquí mirando a la gente que camina como si no tuvieran nada que hacer– se quejó.

-Relájate…- sonrió sentándose junto a ella en la pequeña mesa ubicada en el exterior del local –Apenas has salido del centro y es época de fiestas, trata de descansar y disfrutar el momento… El clima está esplendido, es raro que no llueva en diciembre- comentó con dulzura.

-Parece que no soy la única que está perdiendo entrenamientos- la rubia habló, ignorando por completo el comentario de Girodelle, mientras miraba un antiguo, pero bien cuidado, _Citroën 2CV_ detenido en el semáforo que estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos, el automóvil llevaba un enorme pino amarrado sobre el techo –Sé que Alain no tiene disciplina…- movió la cabeza molesta –Pero que André lo secunde en sus andadas me parece extraño-. Se refirió a los dos jóvenes que estaban al interior del vehículo y reían despreocupados sin saber que eran observados.

-Déjalos, son días libres…- contestó Víctor mientras bebía su café –Mi querida Oscar, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de un tema en particular…

-Ayer vencí a André en _crol_ (11)…- Oscar lo ignoró nuevamente sin poder despegar la vista de los jóvenes de cabello oscuro, vio como el automóvil se alejaba.

Víctor suspiró cansando, era imposible acercarse a ella cuando estaba con ese estado anímico. Después de beber un largo sorbo de café respiró profundo y habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Has considerado que quizás André te deja ganar?... Lo he visto competir y está al nivel de _Phelps_.

Los azules ojos de Oscar se abrieron hasta el máximo posible mientras sus mejillas se encendían furiosas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué estás insinuando?- lo increpó con dureza.

-¿Te gustaría probar la tarta de chocolate?... me han dicho que es de las mejores de Paris- Girodelle la ignoró y tomó la carta menú concentrándose en leer la sección de pastelería sin poder dejar de sonreír, finalmente había captado su atención.

-Te veo en el centro- la _pentatleta_ se puso de pie y se retiró furiosa del lugar.

* * *

 

Oscar cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el agua fría que caía sobre su rostro. Se concentró en respirar profundo para abstraerse del ensordecedor ruido del Natatorio principal de _INSEP_. Cuando abrió los parpados miró a André, el alto joven de cabello negro y ojos color verde esmeralda estaba en la regadera contigua. Ambos habían entrenado durante toda la mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dejándome ganar?- Oscar habló de imprevisto, sonrió al ver que André comenzaba a toser nervioso ante su pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?- el joven salió del agua y se colocó una toalla sobre los hombros. Cuando Oscar salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla seca y se la extendió caballerosamente.

-Sé que me dejas ganar…- aceptó la toalla mientras lo miraba molesta.

El silbato que daba inicio a una nueva serie de entrenamientos los distrajo, ambos miraron al nuevo grupo de deportistas que entraba al agua.

-No es que te deje ganar…- André contestó sonriendo mientras comenzaba a quitar el exceso de agua de su frondosa y negra cabellera -Simplemente no me exijo al máximo cuando entrenamos juntos- terminó de hablar con simpleza mientras se secaba. Se colocó un holgado pantalón de deporte sobre el ajustado y pequeño short de baño que utilizaba para entrenar.

–¿Por qué lo haces?- insistió molesta tomándolo de un brazo.

-Te gustar ganar…- sonrió tímido –Y tiendes a olvidar que somos diferentes…

-No necesito que me dejes ganar…- cuando sintió la piel de André tibia, pese a haber salido recién del agua fría, se sintió turbada sin saber la razón Lo soltó bruscamente.

-Tú y yo somos diferentes…- insistió André acercándose para mirarla a los ojos –Pese a que te empeñas en ser la mejor en todo no siempre puedes ganar…- la tomó de la mano con cariño tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ambos jóvenes eran amigos hace diecisiete años, habían entrado al _INSEP_ al mismo tiempo gracias a su disciplina y enormes capacidades físicas. André había sido reclutado por el padre de Oscar en una competencia de natación entre escuelas públicas y privadas, en esa época era un niño de apenas seis años de edad y sus padres habían muerto recientemente en un accidente automovilístico quedando al cuidado de su abuela paterna, su única familia. Debido a la tristeza que lo embargaba día a día, se había dedicado por completo a la natación como una vía de escape. El _General_ , convencido de su potencial, había recurrido a todas sus influencias en el mundo del deporte para lograr que el humilde chiquillo fuera becado por el Gobierno y pasara a ser parte de los deportistas de élite de Francia.

-No soy diferente a ti…- contestó Oscar –Quizás nuestras familias lo sean, pero sabes que en el deporte la riqueza no importa… ambos somos los mejores en nuestras categorías sin importar nuestro nivel socio económico.

-No me refiero a eso…- movió la cabeza divertido, su cabello salpicó pequeñas gotas de agua sobre sus amplios hombros –Nuestra diferencia es que tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre…- se alejó de ella para calzarse las zapatillas, la conocía y sabía que ese comentario la enfurecería –Es imposible que rindamos de la misma forma… anatómicamente somos diferentes- agregó evitando su mirada –Mis hombros son más anchos y más fuertes que los tuyos... por lo tanto puedo bracear más rápido, soy más alto y eso me permite recorrer mayores distancias en menos tiempo, mi abdomen es más fuerte y eso me permite tener mejor estabilidad en el agua- terminó de hablar sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Oscar no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar cada punto que él describía de su cuerpo. André tenía razón, su anatomía era esbelta y poderosa, movió la cabeza para concentrarse.

-Puedo derrotarte… Soy igual de fuerte pero más liviana, por lo tanto puedo ser más rápida… es un tema de física- levantó el mentón orgullosa –Y me será más fácil ganarte si continúas saltándote entrenamientos para irte de juerga con Alain, él es un indisciplinado y una pésima influencia para ti, no olvides que destaca en Tiro sólo por la habilidad innata que posee- vio que André la miraba sin entender, resopló impaciente antes de hablar nuevamente –Los vi cuando llevaban ese horrible abeto sobre tu auto- explicó enfadada.

-Era un árbol de Navidad- sonrió divertido y se puso de pie –Pasaré las fiestas con mi abuela y quise sorprenderla.

-¿No te quedarás entrenando?- lo miró alarmada, sabía que André entrenaba igual de duro que ella.

-No- apoyó las manos en sus caderas y respiró profundo antes de hablar –Nana no ha estado bien de salud y temo que me queden pocas navidades con ella… quiero entrenar…- bajó la vista por unos segundos –Pero es mi única familia y eso es más importante que una medalla- levantó la mirada y la posó en los preciosos ojos azules de Oscar.

-Lo siento… no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes…- se colocó una camiseta y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre una banca, lo colgó en su hombro –Cuando fui por el pino a la Feria Navideña compré algo para ti… Está en tu bolsa- sonrió cuando la rubia tomó rápidamente su bolso, le gustaba sorprenderla sólo para verla sonreír y últimamente apenas lo hacía, le preocupaba ver como ella se ensombrecía cada vez que se acercaba una competencia –En una semana será tu cumpleaños, pero te permitiré abrir antes tu obsequio- sonrió al ver que Oscar abría contenta su bolso.

-No necesito tu permiso…- contestó sonriendo al ver una caja envuelta en papel rojo y cintas doradas.

-Sé que no necesitas el permiso de nadie para nada…- sonrió y se alejó haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Oscar miró a su alrededor, cuando constató que nadie le estaba prestando atención se sentó en la banca y abrió el obsequio. Sostuvo entre sus manos una delicada esfera de cristal, al centro de la misma había una rosa blanca, agitó el objeto con energía y sonrió al ver la suave escarcha plateada que flotaba en su interior. Miró ansiosa a su alrededor buscando con quien compartir su alegría pero estaba sola. Guardó la esfera, terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia su habitación, un nuevo entrenamiento la esperaba.

* * *

 

Pese a haber despertado antes de que sonara la alarma mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cuando escuchó el aviso de un nuevo mensaje en su _whatsapp_ se sentó rápidamente en la cama y tomó el teléfono mientras movía el cuello tratando de desperezarse.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños".

Tecleó una rápida respuesta -"Gracias… ¿Cómo sigue tu abuela?".

-"Mejor… me pide que te invite a cenar"

-"No puedo, cenaré con Víctor"

-"Ok, si cambias de opinión ya sabes la dirección"

-"Ok… Feliz Navidad"

-"Igual para ti"

Apoyó los pies en el suelo mientras apagaba su celular, no deseaba hablar más acerca de su cumpleaños; se levantó y entró a la ducha, quería comenzar a entrenar temprano para aprovechar al máximo las horas antes de salir con su compañero de esgrima.

**-o-**

Oscar ajustó la cintura de su elegante y abrigada chaqueta apenas bajó del lujoso _Veyron_ negro de Víctor. Miró incómoda el exclusivo restaurante al que habían llegado.

-Estás perfecta- susurró Girodelle.

La voz de su amigo la sobresaltó, sonrió al pensar en cuanto la conocía, el espigado joven de rizos castaños sabía que no le gustaba asistir a lugares tan sofisticados debido a que fuera del _INSEP_ se rehusaba a vestir algo diferente a pantalones, botas y sweaters.

-No me dijiste que veníamos aquí…- el frío viento de invierno movió su larga y rubia cabellera.

-Me dejaste escoger el lugar… Déjate sorprender por una vez en tu vida- Víctor sonrió y abrió la puerta del local para que ella entrara primero.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Oscar! La voz de Marie, su compañera en atletismo, la sobresaltó. La dulce joven de origen austriaco corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó sin tomar en cuenta su incomodidad ante ese gesto.

-¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?...- Oscar miró a Girodelle separándose del abrazo de su alegre amiga.

-¿Y perderme la expresión de tu rostro?... ¡Jamás!- los felinos ojos de su amigo brillaron divertidos –Además… Te ves preciosa cuando algo que no esperas ocurre.

-¡Vamos!- Marie la tomó de la mano –Invité a Hans y Sofía… espero que no te moleste- susurró mientras la arrastraba hacia la mesa que estaba reservada –Los pobres están lejos de su familia y no tenían planes para hoy… sé que no son de tu círculo de confianza, pero considéralo un gesto de camaradería en Navidad- guiñó un ojo divertida –Además… ¿Cómo resistirse a Hans si es de lo más apuesto?- suspiró -Es más, creo que es el hombre más guapo del _INSEP_ \- susurró en su oído.

-Te recuerdo que estás comprometida… ¿O me vas a decir que ya olvidaste a Luis…?- Oscar habló sonriendo mientras se dejaba guiar por Marie.

-Por el momento lo nuestro está en jaque- una traviesa risa escapó de sus labios -Sólo consigo su atención si me visto como un tablero de ajedrez- guiñó un ojo –Y eso atenta contra cualquier principio de moda.

-Felicidades Oscar- el alto y apuesto joven de ojos grises se puso de pie –De haber sabido que era tu cumpleaños te habría saludado en la práctica de hoy- sonrió de forma resplandeciente, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla –Son dos… ¿Cierto?- la besó en la otra mejilla sin esperar su respuesta.

-No te preocupes…- contestó incómoda ante ese gesto tan íntimo y agregó sonriendo -Ganarte fue suficiente.

Con esfuerzo y disciplina la representante más destacada del _pentatlón_ había conseguido superar la marca del joven sueco en el _puissance_. Se quitó la chaqueta y sonrió a Víctor cuando el joven la ayudó con la silla; miró a Sofía y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Observó en silencio como sus acompañantes comenzaron a hablar, Marie conversaba con Hans mientras Sofía insistía en captar la atención de Víctor preguntado detalles de sus marcas en esgrima, se sintió incómoda y completamente fuera de lugar. Sacó disimuladamente su _iPhone_ del bolsillo y lo encendió, el aparato había permanecido apagado durante toda la jornada. Tenía dos alertas de mensajes, leyó primero el de su madre.

_**"Mi adorada hija, lamento mucho que no hayas querido venir a casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños con nosotros. Recibe todo nuestro amor, Mamá. (Tus hermanas te llamarán durante el día)"** _

Sonrió al pensar en su dulce madre, ella se empeñaba año a año en celebrarla pese a sus reiteradas negativas, reunirse en su casa paterna únicamente significaba que su padre la atosigaría con comentarios acerca de su desempeño y vigilaría cada cosa que comiera o bebiera. Deslizó un dedo sobre la pantalla para leer el siguiente mensaje, era de su padre:

_**"Que tus veintitrés años estén colmados de éxitos, nuevas marcas, podios y medallas"** _

Apagó con rabia el moderno aparato mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como siempre los mensajes de su padre sólo estaban enfocados en la competencia.

-Discúlpenme por favor… recibí un mensaje y debo retirarme- se levantó de la silla –Gracias por la sorpresa…- trató de sonreír a Víctor y Marie que la miraban sin entender.

-Te llevo…- el espigado joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie.

-No… No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi…- se colocó la chaqueta y salió del restaurante antes de que Girodelle pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

**-o-**

-¡Es la "Comandante"!- Alain gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento de la abuela de André, el joven de ojos castaños la miró sonriendo mientras daba un enorme mordisco a un trozo de _Bûche de Noël_ (12).

-No le digas así que sabes que no le gusta…- André empujó a su amigo para sacarlo de la entrada y sonrió a la rubia joven que estaba parada en el pasillo –¡Qué bueno que viniste!- la tomó de la mano invitándola a entrar.

-No sabía que tenían invitados…- Oscar habló mirando incómoda a Alain, sin poder evitarlo observó rápidamente a la joven que pasó detrás de su compañero de _tiro_ , reconoció a Dianne Soissons.

-Pasa por favor…- André insistió tirándola de la mano en cuanto vio su triste mirada.

-No quisiera molestar…- contestó insegura –No debería haber venido sin avisar…

-Mi niña, tú nunca molestas…- la abuela de André se acercó sonriendo mientras se secaba las manos con un delantal de cocina -Sabes que en nuestra casa siempre serás bienvenida- cuando llegó frente a ella la abrazó.

Oscar cerró los ojos y se concentró en el cariñoso abrazo de la anciana, permitiéndose soñar, sólo por un momento, en tener algún día un hogar como ese en donde fuera tratada como una joven normal.

-Basta de hablar- André esperó que su abuela soltara a Oscar para tomarla nuevamente de la mano y arrastrarla al interior del departamento –¿Cenarás con nosotros?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si no es molestia…- contestó insegura.

-Pondré un lugar más en la mesa- Dianne entró rápidamente a la cocina.

Oscar miró fijamente a la joven, le llamó la atención la confianza con la que la hermana menor de Alain se movía por la casa. Sabía que él y Dianne eran muy cercanos a la familia Grandier desde que su madre había muerto pero desconocía que la joven de cabello castaño tuviera tanta confianza con la anciana. Cuando la abuela de André le entregó un vaso de ponche sonrió agradecida, tomó un sorbo mientras veía a su compañero de natación y a Dianne conversar sonriendo mientras arreglaban en la mesa un lugar para ella.

- _Rubita_ … sabes que las tradiciones son sagradas.

La voz de Alain la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró molesta como el joven movía sobre sus cabezas una rama de muérdago, se movió tratando de alejarse de él.

-Deja de ser tan estirada y dame un beso, aunque sea uno pequeñito- insistió sonriendo Alain.

-¿No te cansas de andar molestando las veinticuatro horas del día?- se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa del comedor.

-No, no me canso…- sonrió el joven deportista de ojos castaños. De dos largas zancadas se acercó a la abuela de André –Nana… tú no me negarás un besito... ¿Cierto?- movió el muérdago sobre la cabeza de la anciana mientras se inclinaba a besar una de sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un pillo!- la anciana comenzó a reír mientras intentaba golpear al joven con el mantel de cocina que mantenía en sus manos.

Alain se alejó riendo y puso el muérdago sobre las cabezas de André y Dianne, todos guardaron silencio, el deportista miró a Oscar y sonrió antes de hablar.

–Ya te gustaría besar a mi hermanita…- se dirigió a André sin despegar la mirada de la rubia que permanecía pálida delante de él –Pero no… no será posible sin un anillo de por medio- guardó el muérdago en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y se sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas del comedor –Estoy muerto de hambre- sonrió de forma torcida disfrutando cada segundo de la incomodidad de Oscar –"Comandante"… ¿Hoy te saldrás de la dieta?

-Te dije que no le dijeras así- André golpeó rápidamente la nuca de su amigo con una de sus manos.

-Pero que sensible están todos- bufó sonriendo y golpeó el puesto que estaba junto a él –Hermanita siéntate aquí conmigo- en el momento que miró a Dianne sus ojos se dulcificaron –No quiero que André intente alguna maniobra bajo la mesa.

-Deja de hablar tanta tontería, si August te escuchara se enfadaría- sonrió al mencionar a su pretendiente y se sentó con delicadeza junto a su hermano.

-No me hables de ese estirado… sabes que no confío en él ni en sus intenciones contigo- tomó un sorbo de vino –En cambio si mi amigo aquí presente te invitara a salir estaría de acuerdo- miró a Oscar, sonrió al ver que ella se esforzaba en permanecer tranquila pese a que sus ojos delataban la turbación que estaba sintiendo –¿No crees que Dianne y André harían buena pareja?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Sí- Oscar sostuvo su mirada –Harían una bonita pareja.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación.

-¿Quién partirá el pavo?- la abuela de André salió de la cocina cargando un enorme plato sobre sus manos. Su nieto se acercó presuroso a ayudarla.

-André- Alain sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo a Oscar –André partirá el pavo… aunque el pavo sea medio esquivo estoy seguro de que lo logrará.

-Eres un grosero- susurró Oscar.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír -¿Acaso te sentiste identificada con el pavo?- fingió inocencia.

André vio que el rostro de Oscar se encendía violentamente y antes de que Alain hablara nuevamente pateó la silla donde estaba sentado provocando que el enorme deportista cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

 

**_Continuará...._ **

* * *

 

_**1-5 Movimiento de esgrima / 6 Protector de rostro y cabeza en esgrima / 7 INSEP Complejo de entrenamiento deportivo para deportistas de Elite ubicado en París, Francia / 8 Saltos de potencia en equitación / 9 Disciplina Deportiva que consiste en Esgrima, Tiro Deportivo (pistola), Salto Ecuestre, Natación y Carrera a Campo Traviesa / 10 Tiro Deportivo, en la variante de Pentatlón se practica con pistola rápida de aire comprimido o laser. A partir de 2009 el tiro deportivo (pistola) se desarrolla de manera diferente, ya que se encuentra combinada con la prueba de carrera a campo traviesa en la última prueba de la competición /11 Estilo de natación comúnmente conocido como estilo libre. 12 Bûche de Noël, o tronco de Navidad, es un postre típico de la Nochebuena en Francia. Ya saben... lo usual... si les gusta comentenme y de pasada me hacen feliz. Saludos y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.** _

* * *

 

_**Y bueno... primera vez que publico aquí así que veamos que tal XD! Como siempre... se agradece cualquier review!  Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!.** _


End file.
